warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ordo Draconis
Are these guys for or against using Xeno-tech for the Imperiums advantage? ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 14:49, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Do they also specialize in fighting 300ft+ tall Necrodermis martial-arts masters? XD Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:52, October 11, 2011 (UTC) It is strange that they never thought of that. Ah well, still what you think if the Ordo Dragonis and the Onimongar being enemies. The Onimongar are walking examples of super-advanced xeno tech (Necrons especially) who in turn collect other alien tech. I'd think that the OD would be interested. And the Onimongar constantly on the look-out for new tech, so they may stroll up to the gates, peel off the roof, take anything they fancy, and the walk off. And I was just remebering the name, and I began thinking of the Void Dragon that may (totally is) sleeping under mars. What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:23, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Just so that it is said, i allow you to use the Techno Legion for any event or incident in this article if you want to. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 23:14, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Feel free to mention the Ordo Draconis in your articles as well. You can even make characters for it if you want. Supahbadmarine 23:22, October 11, 2011 (UTC) How would the feel if they allied themselves to the Storm Crusaders? I mean the Crusader's home planet is Drancoris. And the systems all correspond to it and we have an inqustiorial fortress. Though I never said which ordo it was. StormWarriors2 21:30, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Technically speaking an Inquisitorial Ordo can not ally itself with an outside organization. After all they may be forced to deal judgement to them at a later time. However they can make use of certain Chapters. Though, would the Storm Crusaders even be interested in working with this particular Ordo? The threats they deal with are hardly orthodox. Supahbadmarine 21:40, October 13, 2011 (UTC) My chapter had to deal with aliens that tunnel through peoples minds and devour them. Hardly orthodox is not unusual for the crusaders especially if they have the Alpha Squadron. Knowning the Crusaders. Yes they would ally themselves and work with them whether possible. As they are basically one of the few chapters that would rather work for an inqusitior than other astrates chapters. Have fun, like the lore already. StormWarriors2 00:49, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Saw that one bit for the Onimongar. Sorry I didnt see it sooner. But 3 Chrono-Mongar being killed? Eh....theres only 10,000 of those guys left, so im REALLY reluctant to kill any off. And they represent the apex of their technology, plus they are made of Necrodermis so IDK how nanobots can kill titanic Necrons. But one way or another, im betting that the rest of the Chrono-Mongar are going to go after their bodies. Heres an idea. The Nanobots immobilized them, clogging their joints etc. and they are captured, frozen, and shipped off. But of couse their pals will be pissed and will go rescue them. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 08:14, January 5, 2012 (UTC)